


Day 29: (free) Gel bracelets

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [29]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une mode s'installe dans l'université, des bracelets colorés faisant leur apparition. Que signifient-ils en réalité?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: (free) Gel bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une idée que j'avais vu dans une fanfic d'un autre fandom, et je me suis dis que ça serait sympa un petit prompt sur le sujet. C'est surtout au Etats-Unis que ça a fait fureur ces trucs là, donc je doute que beaucoup connaissent la signification des couleurs, donc voilà la charte que j'ai trouvé (traduite par mes soins):
> 
>  
> 
> _Jaune: indique que le porteur est disposé à faire/recevoir un câlin_  
>  Rose: indique que le porteur est disposé à faire un suçon  
> Orange: indique que le porteur est disposé à embrasser/se faire embrasser  
> Violet: indique que le porteur est disposé à embrasser/se faire embrasser par un partenaire de n'importe quel sexe  
> Rouge: indique que le porteur est disposé à faire un lap dance  
> Vert: indique la capacité de pratiquer un cunnilingus  
> Transparent: indique la volonté de faire "tout ce que le snapper(celui qui a enlevé le bracelet) veut"  
> Bleu: indique la pratique d'une fellation  
> Noir: indique que le porteur est disposé à avoir un rapport sexuel en position du missionnaire  
> Blanc: indique que le porteur est disposé à "flasher" ce qu'il/elle a (flasher veut dire montrer une partie de son corps)  
> Jaune à paillettes: indique que câliner et embrasser est acceptable  
> Rose à paillettes: disposé à "flasher" une partie du corps  
> Violet à paillettes: le porteur est disposé à pratiquer un French Kiss  
> Bleu à paillettes: le porteur est disposé à effectuer du sexe anal (je ne suis pas certaine si ça veut dire que le porteur fera l'amour à un autre homme ou dans le sens inverse)  
> Vert à paillettes: indique que le porteur est disposé à faire la position du 69  
> Transparent à paillettes: indique que le porteur est disposé à laisser celui/celle qui enlève le bracelet peloter ou toucher une partie de son corps au choix
> 
>  
> 
> Apparemment, comme ce n'était pas officiellement un vrai jeu, il y a des tas de variations au niveau de la charte des couleurs, mais chaque fois que je cherchais, c'était celle-ci qui revenait, alors je l'ai conservé. ça m'inspirerait bien pour une petite série de drabbles^^

Jack n'avait d'abord pas compris d'où provenait cette manie que beaucoup d'étudiants avaient de porter des bracelet en gel de toutes les couleurs, et encore moins pourquoi il en retrouvait régulièrement dans la poubelle ou sur le sol. Il avait fallu que son amie Anna en porte elle-même pour qu'il saisisse enfin le concept. Ces bracelets étaient fait pour être porté comme un code. Chaque couleur correspondait à une action que celui ou celle portant le bracelet serait près à faire à la personne qui lui enlèverait.

Il avait donc fini avec une collection complète dans sa chambre, à lire le petit papier fourni généreusement pour bien saisir le code des couleurs. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les actions de certains, qui pouvait aller du simple câlin amical jusqu'à des relations sexuelles. Il ne les porta pas, du moins pas avant qu'Hiccup ne les trouve un jour chez lui, l'auburn lui lançant un regard amusé.

_Tu t'adonnes à ce genre de trucs, toi ?

_N-non, Anna m'en a parlé, j'ai voulu essayé mais... je n'utiliserai jamais certaines couleurs, alors...

_Quelles couleurs ?

Jack rougit mais se rendit jusqu'au bureau où l'auburn avait posé le paquet contenant les bracelets. Il prit le papier et le lu rapidement.

_Et bien... le vert déjà... puis le rouge et le bleu... en fait, je préfèrerais porter seulement les jaunes et orange... et le rose à la limite...

_Donc, tout ce qui implique d'être un peu pervers, ça va à la poubelle ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ? Fit-il de mauvais poil. Comme si tu le ferais, porter ces trucs...

_Les porter, non...

Jack fit un « hum » d'approbation puis prit le sac en plastique pour remettre les bracelets qui s'en étaient échappés plus tôt, mais l'auburn le stoppa en prenant sa main. Il lui mit un bracelet orange autour du poignet et ils échangèrent un regard, Jack surprit de ce qu'il venait de voir faire.

_Hiccup... ?

_Si tu es d'accord...

L'auburn passa son regard du bracelet aux prunelles de l'argenté, qui écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Il y avait toujours eu une ambiguité entre eux, au point que même leurs parents l'avaient vu, et ils en avaient discuté, de l'idée de sortir ensemble mais ils n'avaient jamais chercher plus loin qu'une simple proposition. Et là, celle qu'il lui proposait semblait tentante. Jack détourna le regard, se sentant gêner.

_Ok... si tu veux...

Le bracelet orange enlevé signifiait que celui qui le portait accepté d'être embrassé par celui qui retirerait le bracelet. Hiccup prit la main pâle et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, en embrassant le dos et les jointures. Jack se sentait gêné mais flatté aussi. Personne ne l'avait jamais toucher comme ça, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Hiccup releva ses yeux vers les siens, et après un court instant, il se pencha vers Jack, leurs nez s'effleurant gentiment, puis Jack sentit les lèvres d'Hiccup contre les siennes, pressées tendrement, sans exagérer. Jack serra sa main entre les doigts de l'autre jeune homme tandis qu'il sentait le bras libre de l'auburn passer sur sa taille, le gardant près de lui. Il était aux anges, et il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant, dans les bras de ce merveilleux jeune homme, échangeant un premier baiser sans se presser, sans s'inquiéter de rien.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à se fixer, leurs lèvres séparées, Jack tâtonna sur la table pour retrouver et remettre le bracelet de plus tôt. Lorsqu'il l'eut remit, une surprise l'attendait en voyant qu'il avait confondu avec un autre. Hiccup releva un sourcil en prenant sa main.

_Tu veux vraiment qu'on saute des étapes, Jack ?

L'auburn avait un ton moqueur, et heureusement pour lui, car Jack était à deux doigts de mourir de honte. Il avait enfilé le bracelet noir, celui qui indiquait la volonté de partager un rapport sexuel. Hiccup l'enlaça en embrassant sa tempe, tandis que l'argenté jeté le bracelet jusque derrière son bureau, cachant son visage rouge contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

_Et si on commençait par le rouge ?

_Tu peux t'asseoir dessus...

L'auburn le serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant tout carré de peau à la portée de ses lèvres. Il espérait secrètement qu'un jour, il trouva Jack avec toutes ces couleurs qu'il avait dit ne jamais vouloir porter, afin de savoir quand l'argenté serait près à passer les étapes entre eux.


End file.
